


Nicole's sexy skill

by aya_dreamer



Series: literally just smut, enjoy it ;) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - freeform - Fandom
Genre: Based on a con, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, dom was enjoying this, i hope i done enough justice to this, last earpercon uk 2019, that was all kat's idea, treehouse, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aya_dreamer/pseuds/aya_dreamer
Summary: a wayhaught au based on a description Kat gave at on a panel at Earper Con UK 2019 about some sexy skill Nicole would have. Where she would be building a treehouse for Waverly. This will get smutty, read it with caution, enjoy!





	Nicole's sexy skill

Waverly once told Nicole that one of her biggest dreams is having her treehouse, but she never had the chance to have it.

Today, Nicole is going to make her dream come true.

It's a hot summer day, Nicole and Waverly just finished eating their breakfast, and Nicole had to tell Waverly about her plans for today. "baby, remember this day that you told me about how you want to have your treehouse? I really want to build this for you today," Nicole said. Waverly was freaking out "babeee are you serious? you would really do that for me? I don't want you to overwork yourself for me."  
Nicole is happy to see her girlfriend so excited, "waves, I love making you happy and I love building things, so I'm going to do this special treehouse just for you." She said, while seeing Waverly's eyes lighting up, she loves making her happy.

Nicole is just about to get the building going, but the hot weather hit her, so she decided on changing to shorts and a nice bra, Waverly is going to be watching her anyways, she is sure it's going to make waiting better.

"waves baby can you bring me my tools?" Nicole yelled to Waverly from the backyard, while waiting for her reaction once she sees her outfit to build the treehouse. Waverly comes and brings her the tools, the moment she sees her she got a little nervous over how hot Nicole looks, "baby… I.. you look amazing," Waverly said while struggling to say the words. Nicole just giggles at her girlfriend's reaction, she loves teasing her, seeing her being a flustered mess already makes her happy. But the main goal of Nicole is to build Waverly's treehouse, teasing her while doing it is just a bonus.  
Nicole started wearing her toolbelt which only made her look hotter.

Nicole is giving all her energy to this treehouse, a few hours passed by and she already built half of it. Waverly is sitting on the backyard bench and she is a little turned on by seeing her girlfriend working like this, her muscles working and the way she was sweating. Waverly also knew that Nicole was doing this all in purpose, building a treehouse while wearing a lacy red bra that made her chest look so good, the sweat building up exactly at her cleavage is doing things to Waverly's mind and the shorts that Nicole is wearing make her ass look just the right way… she knows what she's doing to her.

"waves, are you enjoying the show? I can feel your eyes all over my body," Nicole said to Waverly while drilling the treehouse. Waverly got closer to Nicole, "oh what? Yes, babe, I'm enjoying looking at your body, you look amazing," she slapped Nicole's ass and made her gasp. She knew Nicole is enjoying this as well.

"Okay, I see how it is waves.." Nicole left her tools for a minute and stopped drilling, she went down the ladder to kiss Waverly, she is caught by surprise as Nicole slips her tongue as well, this moment Waverly put her hands on Nicole's ass and holds her even closer. Nicole knew exactly how to get Waverly going and exactly as she felt her pulling her even closer, she stops kissing her, leaving Waverly breathless. "Nicole, what the fuck? You can't stop me just in the middle this is no fair," Waverly said while pouting as she sees Nicole smirking at her.

"Baby we have all the time in the world later, let me finish up first, you can help me in designing the place later, maybe we'll keep our little making out session going inside," Nicole said as she winks at her girlfriend. Waverly just gives her this look that she always does when she wants to do something to her, which involves kissing her and having her hands all over her body. She was practically eating her with her eyes.

Nicole is working on the ladder as she is closing the roof, Waverly is standing next to the ladder just to be careful that in case Nicole will fall she will be right there to catch her, yes it's pretty cheesy but this was still dangerous so she wants to keep Nicole safe.

Nicole left the treehouse for a minute, she already finished but didn't let Waverly know just yet, she told her to wait for her on their bench, however, she told her to leave her eyes closed. She went to take something little from home, it was fairy lights and little pride flags that she can put inside the treehouse, along with pictures of her and Waverly. All Nicole wanted was to make this place the safest and feel like a second home for her girlfriend.

While Waverly was still with her eyes closed, Nicole got more things to bring inside the treehouse, because she planned on building this for a while, she got a little mattress along with some pillows to bring inside, she hid it for so long so Waverly wouldn’t get too curious and ask her what is this for, she had to keep this a secret and it wasn't easy.

Waverly was growing impatient "babeee are you done? Can I open my eyes already?". Nicole wanted to show it to her already but just as she asked her what's going on she is putting the mattress and pillows inside to make the place nice and cozy for Waverly. "just a minute, waves!" Nicole yells to Waverly while looking inside the treehouse one last time. she went down the little ladder she made that directs you to the treehouse.

"Waverly you can open your eyes," Nicole said to Waverly as she directs her to treehouse while holding her hand. Nicole went inside first, she wants to see her girlfriend reaction to it, she is waiting patiently for her while she looking at her going up the ladder.

"OH MY GOD BABY THIS IS THE BEST THING ANYONE EVER DONE TO ME," Waverly yells in excitement, she couldn't believe how much work Nicole put into this, she did all of this,,, just for her. "thank you baby, thank you so much, I love you," Waverly sat on Nicole's lap and kissed her to show her how much it meant to her. Nicole smiled while Waverly was kissing her, she is extremely happy that she loves it, she knew how much it meant for Waverly. "I love you waves," Nicole said before she kissed Waverly again.

"So Nicole haught... I know how wearing this outfit was intended and not just because it was hot out.. you know the effect you have on me, baby." Waverly said to Nicole just as she got her hand on her strap bra, She was about to take off her bra but she wanted to keep her waiting after she teased her all day. "Waverly… come on." Nicole said while she kept being teased.

Waverly takes off her shirt as well, Nicole looks at her breasts in awe, "you're so beautiful baby," Nicole said to her, she gasped when she saw that she is taking off her bra as well, "you'll be the death of me, you know that, right waves?". Waverly just chuckles to herself as she sees her girlfriend's reaction, smirking at her. Waverly decides on being a little nicer to Nicole and she takes off her bra as well, the moment Nicole's bra was off, Waverly kissed Nicole and at the same time their breasts were pressing together. Nicole found it really hot 'wow' she said to Waverly as she kept kissing her, she pushed her off to the mattress so she will be on top of her, however Waverly got other plans. "no no baby, this time, I'm on top." Waverly said as she switches the position and gets on top of her girlfriend, "I like it when you're in charge," Nicole said.

Since Nicole was wearing shorts, it wasn't so hard for Waverly to take them off along with her underwear. Waverly didn't take off her pants as well right now, all she wanted, for now, is to tease Nicole.

Nicole put her hands on Waverly's ass and she groped it hard, but Waverly said, "oh you can't touch me while I'm touching you baby." Nicole groaned in response, but she obeyed to her and took off her hands.

Waverly started sucking on Nicole's nipples, getting her going before going down where she needs it the most, Nicole wants to touch Waverly while she's doing this but she can't do this if she wants her girlfriend to keep touching her, all she wants now is her.

It's dark outside and the only thing that gives light to Waverly and Nicole is the fairly lights, Waverly looks over Nicole's body and wow, she doesn't even need to say any words to let Nicole know how beautiful she thinks she is. Just with one look from Waverly into her eyes, Nicole knows and she blushes as she sees her eyes staring into hers "come on baby, please touch me, or I'm just going to touch myself before you do it," Nicole said while bringing her hand down her body to her clit, not touching it but just keeping her hand hovering over it. Waverly finds it hot, of course, yet she knew she is the one that pleasures Nicole tonight. "Nicole, don't you dare," Waverly says as moves her hand away and switches it with her hand. Her other hand is now holding Nicole hand, while she starts rubbing her fingers on Nicole's clit.

Waverly knows that Nicole loves it when she fingers her, but she keeps teasing her till she hears Nicole practically begging her to touch her just like this "waves, inside, please." All it takes is those three words and Waverly is fingering Nicole, occasionally telling Nicole to quiet her moans a little, what helps the most to keep her quiet is kissing Nicole, even though it's slippery and Nicole's breathing is getting a little in the way, it does make it hotter too.

Waverly adds another finger as she sees Nicole looking into her, she knows that she wants more, Nicole gasps as she says "fuck baby." Nicole can barely contain her moans anymore.  
Waverly leaves Nicole's hand, she parts her legs even more, so she can get down on her more easily. "Nicole, can I eat you out?" Waverly has to ask Nicole, because first of all, consent is sexy, second of all, asking her girlfriend if she wants something through time only made her know what she likes more, that's how she got to know her body better and how to keep her on edge.

"Yes, please, I want your tongue down on me," Nicole says and at the second Waverly hears those words she uses her tongue to suck on Nicole's clit, while she still fingers Nicole. Nicole is feeling bliss, Waverly always knows how to make her feel amazing.

Waverly is drawing figures with her tongue on Nicole's clit, while doing this she can feel Nicole's walls tightening, but she keeps going for a few more minutes, till she can taste Nicole even more on her tongue, she looks down on her hands and she can see how wet Nicole is, it only makes her want to keep going more till she'll be gushing down her hand, Waverly never saw something this hot. since Nicole usually screams when she is coming down from a high like this, Waverly puts her other hand on Nicole's mouth, Nicole struggles for a bit till she keeps her breathing from her nose only, she understands what Waverly is doing so she lets her keep doing her amazing work.

And now, Nicole is shaking under Waverly's touch, she bites into Waverly's hand, she can't take it, this feeling is a high she can only get to when she's with her. Nicole can't take the hand on her mouth anymore so she moves Waverly's hand, she doesn't care about being loud or not at this moment, she needs some more air. Nicole moans as she is coming, but not too loud and Waverly is glad that she moved her hand, hearing Nicole's moans is her favorite sound, well her second favorite after Nicole's laugh which comes first.

Nicole is coming, hard and Waverly looks at her in awe, she always looks so hot when she is coming, her back arch, the moans, the way she is closing her eyes and how her mouth is parting. Waverly slipped her hands off of Nicole and let her have a minute or two after she stopped eating her out as well.

"Fuck, waverly, that was… wow." Nicole said as she came down from the high. "you're so fucking talented in this, now I want to give back to you, please."

Waverly kissed Nicole after her words, Nicole tasted herself on Waverly's tongue and moaned. "No no baby you don't have to do this right now, it's late and you need some rest after all the work you put today. Okay? We can always keep going tomorrow." Waverly said and kissed Nicole's cheek, "oh and, seeing you cum was more than enough for me, you looked hot, as always, you're my drug."

Nicole is starting to get soft, which doesn't really make sense after how horny she felt just a minutes ago, that's just the effect Waverly got on her. "Fine, baby, thank you by the way, for this," Nicole said.

"What the hell are you thanking me for silly? I should thank YOU after you've done all of this for me, you built this just for me. In one day. I could never repay you for this" Waverly said to Nicole as she kissed her one last time, "Now get dressed, we don't want to walk around the backyard naked after we leave the treehouse, we don't have any idea what creeps we have over here."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time in my life that i wrote anything with smut so i hope that was good enough and not bad or anything, i'm kinda insecure about this not gonna lie but please let me know if you liked it! thank you for reading this :)
> 
> you can also come to talk to me on twitter, if you want @AphroditeWyn


End file.
